


I don't want to spoil this quote

by Ruko (reonkuwataa)



Series: Bot Quotes [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Also it's very obvious that this was inspired by Karma's Bitch, And it shows that I've studied Japanese culture too much, And put in too much backstory, F/M, Makida is back everyone, Plus an eye and an arm, Rough Oral Sex, Thank u based RE7 Mom, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/Ruko
Summary: Part 2 of Bot Quotes. Look, I'll be back to Persona as soon as I feel it again, but I'm so dangerously close to Minako's good ending in P3P, you have to understand. Please. Please understand. I can't write when they're about to fight the literal apocalypse.Also, the quote I'm using this time is too good to have as the title, so I'll just tell you in the notes. Trust me, it's going to be a wild ride.





	I don't want to spoil this quote

The only thought that crossed Makida’s mind was a very simple, very exhausted one. ‘They don’t pay me enough for this job, not nearly enough.’  
Since serving her time in active duty in the Air Force, wasting her time in tech school and repair bays handling the jets, the weaponry, far too much for her own good, job offers poured in from every possible direction for the young woman. One in particular got her attention: A job offer from Umbrella Corporation, looking for those in the military with self-defense training to be, from what she could gather, basically a cross between an orderly at a mental institution and a prison warden. Well, simple enough, she had dealt with her fair share of weirdos, practically grew up alongside a lot of them on base. At least she thought she was prepared, but alas, the universe wasn’t letting her off easy yet.  
During her first day on the job, she met another person born in Japan, though they seemed to speak the tongue of their shared motherland much better than English. Struggling to try to communicate with them in a language she knew embarrassingly little of, she ended up turning tail and running out for a cigarette break. The same result came after she was sent to clean up the room of one of their captives, finding it cluttered with discarded wrappers and cans, and the bedsheets were… Concerningly stiff and crusty. She could swear she nearly cut her hand on a pillowcase. That was her second cigarette break for the day.  
For each day on the job, she usually lost 3 or 4 cigs from her pack.  
It wasn’t until a few more days that she met the source of her increasing nicotine dependency. Their first meeting wasn’t anything special-- Like he was used to people coming in.  
“You a doctor?” That was the first thing he said when he saw her, and it actually got her laughing.  
“Hell no, who would trust me with a scalpel? I’m just glorified room service.” Well, that got him to laugh, too. Score one for Makida, maybe.  
“So you got my food, then?”  
“Right here.” She slid a metal cart into the room, retrieving a covered tray from it and handing it to him. “Don’t ask me what the menu was supposed to be, ‘cuz I sure as hell didn’t check.”  
“Prolly the same slop as always.”  
“That’s why I just bring Whattaburger in for lunch.” That’s when she saw the glimmer in his eye-- She mentioned the sacred word. The holy burger chain of the south.  
“Think you can sneak in some for me sometime?” Biting her lower lip, she let the thought ruminate before nodding.  
“I’ll just get you the standard combo, though. No fancy orders.”  
“I ain’t picky. What’s yer name, anyway?”  
“Makida Torikutsu. Call me Maki.” He let out a whistle, leaning towards her with interest.  
“Y’ain’t from here, are ya?” Well, obviously not, but she’d humor him.  
“Immigrated when I was real little from Kyotanabe to Houston, then here in Dallas. One hell of a culture shock, but I got used to it. Still just as home when I visit there, too.” Wasn’t she spending far too much time in here with someone who was pretty much a prisoner? Still, he nodded, showing understanding… Albeit in a way that made him seem like he was mocking her.  
“Ah, you speak the language any? I know a little.”  
“Please no. I don’t speak it that well, don’t you start that shit with me. How do you even know that much?”  
“I got a lot of free time in here, can’t spend it all on one thing.” Makida’s mind flashed back to the crusty sheets, bringing to mind a very… Disturbing mental image for someone she just met.  
“Apparently even you get burned out after crankin’ one out a few times, huh?” Those defined features on this guy’s face were highlighted even more when he laughed, poor excuses for dimples only made apparent by cheekbones that made themselves prominent from his nearly concerning lack of muscle, like skin was just dragged over his skull and wild blue eyes popped in as an afterthought, time making that layer of skin sag a bit under his eyes. It was unsettling, it stayed in her mind… For better or worse. It was like a brief reprieve when he finally calmed his laughter, though that only brought those piercing blue eyes to look straight through her.  
“Like anyone else would just resist the urge when ya got as little freedom as I do! It’s not really easy to get pussy when yer bein’ kept captive anyway, much less so when yer a dirty swamp boy like me.” A pang of doubt struck Makida’s mind in that moment, though only for a moment-- It was entirely understandable that he certainly wasn’t aesthetically attractive, and he barely had any rights anymore, so why doubt that at all? Besides, the girls that worked with her weren’t into the bad boy types.  
Wait, why put him into a type if she’s not considering him at all? No, shut those thoughts right out. She was staying for far too long, anyway, and already made one deal with a prisoner that might cost her either her job or her life depending on who she was more willing to stay loyal to.  
“You just enjoy your food.” Still, her manners won out, and she at least gave her name, so there was only one common courtesy left to fulfill. “What’s your name, anyway?”  
“That’s a tall order in itself. The food, I mean. Call me Lucas.”

A common practice Makida kept from home was the yearly tradition of the Seasonal Division festival, though it always got her some odd stares from her neighbors. But what did she care? The practice was simple: throwing roasted soybeans at a monster to drive away demons and welcome fortune into the home. But no one else was there to dress up as a monster for her to pelt with beans, so instead, she simply threw them from her window, envisioning the troubles that plagued her over the previous year. Despite how odd it looked, it was… Strangely satisfying. February 3rd, that was the day of the ceremony each year.  
She met Lucas in January. It was only fate that she’d have the perfect thing to picture during her ceremony. The morning of February 3rd, she had an afternoon shift, so she could spend the morning carrying out her tradition. She prepared a small wooden box, filled with the roasted beans, with a dish holding the beans she intended to eat. One for each year of her life, and one extra for good luck, so… 26 roasted soybeans.  
This wasn’t going to make her any more secure about her age.  
But her age wasn’t on the forefront of her mind, not at all. Opening her window, she looked out at the Texan sunrise, noting just how bleak the skies looked while the sun was still rising. Clouds covering its glorious glow, modesty where showing off would be not only welcomed, but appreciated. Like those ratty jeans and worn hoodie covering…  
No, stop it, Makida. Those are the thoughts you need to drive away! Clutching a handful of beans, she threw the first fistful out her window, watching them scatter across the pavement below her apartment.  
“Demons out, fortune in.” She tried so hard to focus on thoughts of driving away evil from her little apartment and bringing in nothing but wealth and good health, but one demon managed to break through her defenses.  
“Demons out, fortune in.” He was sly, cunning, and bony, like skin had been dragged over a skeleton.  
“Demons out, fortune in.” Breaking through the barrier of blessings in her home, invading, pinning her to the wall of her living room…  
Maybe that was enough of that. One last handful was thrown before the window was shut, her attention drawn to the empty box set next to the dish. Though, what snagged her attempt at keeping her mood fairly zen was her now-throbbing pussy. Why? Why was she aroused by this guy that looked like death warmed over? She couldn’t wrap her head around the mere thought of being attracted to him, but it didn’t stop her from idly fingering her cunt, bringing herself deliberately close to the edge before pausing to munch on a roasted soybean until the dish was empty and she allowed her orgasm at last.  
He said he wanted Whattaburger, didn’t he? She still had time to swing by.

And that lead her to this moment, hiding a Whattaburger bag under the cover of his tray and ready to give it to him, when she walked in on a moment that was almost far too convenient. She wasn’t stupid, she could connect the dots, despite how he suddenly yanked a blanket over his lap yet didn’t move his hand from its position, looking far too much like a teenager for someone the same age as her.  
“D-Didn’t think you’d be comin’ in this time,” he mumbled, trying desperately to make an excuse. Alas, this was just the opportunity that Makida was waiting for.  
He raised a brow as she shut his door behind her, sliding her cart to the side. That’s when she had that thought: ‘They don’t pay me enough for this.’  
“What’s under the blanket, Lucas?” She crossed her arms, her gaze stern, but certainly not disapproving. He shifted a bit on the bed before answering.  
“...Yeah, uh-- My cock.” Well, he was honest, at least when backed into a corner.  
“I figured. I ain’t stupid. Still standin’ there?” Now that was enough to shock him for a moment, brows raised before that stupid, familiar, shit-eating grin came right back to his face.  
“What if it is?”  
“Then I’ll take care of it.” There was a pause as she drank in his reaction, only speaking up once she had enough of that look on his face like he just received a gift from the nine divines. “...That’s what you want me to say, right? Well, don’t get used to this, this won’t be like when I sneak in food for ya. Move the blanket and lemme take off my gloves.”  
He definitely didn’t need to be told twice, driven solely by his hard-on and the promise of a favor as the blanket was tossed to the side, revealing what he had hidden. It was more lengthy than girthy, but not too skinny. No, it was fine enough by her standards, just enough to scratch her own itch. Might as well stop staring and get to work, she thought as she hooked her finger under the seam of one glove, peeling it away before mirroring the action with her other hand. It was just delicious to watch his dick twitch in anticipation, hoping to see more… And being let down so hard as she just dropped to her knees at the edge of his bed.  
“Just this much, and if I like the taste, I’ll go in for more. Maybe.” Taking his length in one hand, dragging that soft skin gently upwards and back down to the base, she flashed a grin up at him as she kept her hand’s pace slow and steady. “But don’t get comfy with it. Yer still a prisoner, and I’m still at least a little in charge of you.”  
“Whatever,” he huffed, placing a hand on the back of her head, gripping those pitch-black feathered locks as he urged her to his dick. “C’mon, Maki. Don’t got all day, neither of us do.” When her face was pressed right against that twitching cock, she could only inhale the heady musk that emanated from him. The heavy scent of a man, pheromones piercing through her defenses and pulling right down to her core. It was tempting to dip a hand into her pants and take care of that surge of arousal, but that could be done later. For now, she just needed this taste, if only to sate her curiosity.  
Even a taste sounded perfectly appetizing right now…  
Opening her mouth wide, dropping her jaw and letting her tongue meet the domed tip of his dick and swirl around its circumference. The shuddering moan that came from him was delightful, it was all she needed to move past her own arousal-- Call it a strange hang-up, but men who were noisy were her personal kryptonite. Akin to holding one’s life in your hands, it was proof that she had them wrapped around her little finger in some capacity if only for the moment.  
Having wet her lips and his tip enough, she brought those puffy lips around his tip at last, dragging them down his shaft and wetting the muscle with a swirl of her tongue before bringing her head down further. She heard another moan, a brief grunt before he seemed to recall in the blink of an eye that he held his hand on the back of her head, taking the first opportunity he got to push her down further in one quick motion. Yes, she gagged, but something told her that he got off on knowing that-- Something confirmed by the pleased growl accompanying that grin of his as he buried her nose in that patch of coarse, dirty-blonde hair just above the base of his dick.  
So he liked playing rough? It was a shame, truly, that she didn’t come prepared to put him in his place. She could play this way for now, though-- She could be good, she could whimper and allow him to guide how her head bobbed along his length with his impatient tugs at her hair. Something about submitting now actually satisfied her, especially hearing him mumbling under his breath.  
“ _Fuck yes, fuck yeeees, that’s what that motor mouth of yours should be used for. Choke, bitch. Gag on it-- Yes, like that, just like that. Get me off, baby, get me off…_ ”  
This one would be fun to keep around.  
Still, she didn’t expect him to last forever, especially since he had already gotten himself started at least before she came in. What she didn’t expect, however, were how his hips started jerking upwards off the bed, thrusting right into her mouth with blind zeal. In the moment, she couldn’t quite concentrate on what he was saying, but his body language warned her enough.  
When offered a taste of something, it was rude to spit it out, wasn’t it? Only polite to swallow.  
At last, she felt that spurt of salty, coppery seed hit the back of her tongue as he groaned, keeping her nose against his pelvis as she wasn’t even allowed the courtesy of letting the flavor wash over her palette before she was forced to swallow it down. What a shame. On a controlled diet like he had been on, she might have tasted something a little sweet, if only from the fruit juice offered in those lunches. He seemed to watch her intently, expecting her to swallow and not letting her move a single inch until he was sure it was all gulped down.  
She’d at least be polite.  
Once he was satisfied, feeling the pull of her throat sucking down his load around his cock, he finally released her hair, letting her bring her head off of his lap and fix her hair or whatever she needed to do. The minute she was freed, he expected her to start going off on him, but instead she just pulled her gloves back on and handed him his tray, showing the bag of illegal fast food beneath the cover.  
“Eat up, maybe I’ll get ya a Coke next time. And I did enjoy myself, despite you bein’ so damn determined to not let me.”  
“Ah, shut it. I could feel ya moanin’ around me, you _like_ chokin’ on dick, don’t ya?”  
“Keep up that smart mouth and this taste’ll be all you get.” That shut him up pretty easily, which honestly made her laugh as she took her cart by the handles and headed for the door, sliding her ID card along the reader and inputting the code.  
“Hey, don’t look so down.” She pressed her finger to the scanner and held open her eye for the retina scan.  
“Bit of info for next time we meet: You prep this room right, and I’ll prove that I got solid birth control.”  
Maybe, just maybe, this job wasn’t going to be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote was, "Yep, that's my cock."  
> As always, I won't make this one weirder with the context since it really is no better with it than without it, but it was one hell of a match-up when I spun the wheel.  
> Makes you wonder what the next quote I match with Lucas could be. I'll try to make it the best, but me and my friends have so many choice quotes, it's hard to pick a "best".  
> Maybe "Man learns to fly; not happy about it." or "I don't have any free skeet, it's on loan." That'd be funny, right? I'm really trying my best here.
> 
> This was also inspired partly by Karma's Bitch by WitchOfTheWestCountry, one of my personal favorites. All my Lucas stuff ties back to her, doesn't it? Can't help that, she's a big inspiration. I kind of adopted her as my Resident Evil role model by mistake, but hey, it's not a bad mistake at all!


End file.
